What is she?
by momomolove
Summary: It's not every day that you meet a half-dead stranger at the beach. Or one that has unimaginable beauty. (I might make this into a romance Fanfiction, not sure)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first One piece Fanfiction and I do hope you all will enjoy it, Like how I enjoy writing it! XD and sorry for the summary I know it sucks. (I try -_-'''''''')**

 **Oh well enjoy!**

* * *

Bright beautiful dazzling red eyes. Dancing troughs the light of the shining sun. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, her beauty was one that he had never seen before.

It wasn't only her eyes that caught his attention, but her rare hair color, which is a sparkling kind of silver, the one that would make anyone believe that she was a goddess. It was shining through the sun, and the man, once again couldn't take his eyes off her.

The girl just stared back at him not having the force to move her head away from his stare. Her blood was pouring out of her body into the yellow sand making her dirty dark grey clothes even dirtier. She was laying on her stomach, her arms on either side of her body and her face turn to the right where the first person that she's seen in days was standing.

The man totally focused on the girl's beauty, got out of his daze when he heard a hard cough, it came from the beautiful young lady. Blood. He noticed. The poor girl was coughing out blood, now it hit the man. She was injured, very badly and her perfect beautiful face looks like it might break in two. Not literary but in a way yes.

He quickly came to her aid by grabbing his water bottle from his bag that stood on his side. He brought it closer to her but found no sign of moving. Could she even move? Should he help her drink the water? What else could he do to help?

But the young girl again didn't move, she lost too much blood for that. But even if she could move she wouldn't accept anything from a stranger. Doesn't matter if it is a life or death situation. Not after what happened to her, no she wasn't going to trust a stranger just like that. Who knows what he might have put in that bottle full of water. Poison? Probably.

As if the man understood her worries, he brought the water bottle to his lips, and took a good sip of it, before saying in a very comforting voice "It's not poisoned" But he, being unsure if she believed, added rapidly in the same comforting voice he was using "I promise"

But the girl didn't need his promise, the sip he took got all of her worries about the water to vanishes, so she decided to believe him hoping with all of her wills that he wasn't lying. Cause right now, a sip of water sounded so good for a starving girl.

So with a little bit of her strength, she opens her mouth a little hoping that the man understands what she is trying to say.

The man understood, but instead of giving her the water right away he brought her in his arms and carried her to the closets tree, making her sit on the edge of it, now she had a better position to drink the water then laying flat on her stomach.

After he placed her, he noticed her blood all over her clothes and as he looked back at their previous location, it was on the sand as well. Surprised was what he felt, how could she survive like this? How much blood had she lost? And at that thought, he remarks that she had more injuries than that. They look more like some really old scar, she had many of them on her arms and legs. What did this girl go through to get all of this? was the question that went through his mind.

Finally, he snaps himself into reality and brought the bottle of water to the silver hair girl's lips, holding it as she was drinking. Slowly at first as the pain in the girl's throat was unbearable but quickly got over it and started drinking so fast that it seems for the man that she didn't have time to swallow. When was the last time she got to drink something or eat?

The man, now wearing a satisfied grin on his face, decided to tell her what he was going to do and hopefully get her approval, "Now miss, I need to apologise for my rude behavior and for not asking before carrying you" he quickly apologised before saying "I am going to bring you to the village's healer, may I carry you?" he asks, before reaching for his bottle and putting it back in his beg.

She just stared at him, not making a sound, as she somehow managed to make a little head sake.

The man notices that little movement and grin with all his white perfect teeth, quick on his feet he went and once again put the injured girl in his arms carrying her bridal style back into the village.

He still couldn't believe how could this small size girl stills be alive after all her injuries?

Now that she was in his arms he had a better view of her body, and her injuries just seem so much worse than when she was seating down. He had to bring her quickly! No time to waste!

The injured girl in his arms passed out due to her lack of food and rest. Just how long did she survive like this, in the sea where anything is possible?

As he near the small village, he rapidly went to the healer's house. Where the only person that could be considered a doctor lives.

Once he arrived the young man, who didn't have any available hand decided to kick the door multiple times but stop when he heard some footsteps coming closer and closer.

The door finally open to a very old looking grandpa who had a very long white beard and no hair whatsoever on his head. Well, he looked very old. Obviously, stop stating the obvious the young man thought to himself.

"Oh, why hello young man, what brings you here, on this lovely day?" He asks, totally missing the fact that the man was holding a very badly injured girl.

"Healer please save this young lady" he pleads the healer.

The old man steps out of his house, now curious as to what might have happened to that poor lady, he started to walk in a circle around the two, only stopping to check on the girl here and there, when finally he stopped in front of them. "Yes! Yes! I am afraid to say that she might die in a couple of days if she isn't treated," he says as calmly as possible, taking a sip from his pipe and letting it all out right after " you should bring her to the healer" he said once again really seriously.

The young man was shocked, is this old man serious? He asks himself "You're the healer!" he yelled at him. With a very big and visible irk mark on his head.

"Oh... that's right, I sometimes forget that I am the healer, hahaha," the old man laugh out loud as he opens the door to his house " come in, come in, put her on my bed!"

The young man, now doubted his choice to leave the young girl in the hand of the healer, but no one else in the village knows about medical stuff except for the healer's student, but she was gone in search of a more effective medical plant. She was expected back in a week or two.

"Oh-oh-oh young man would you like some tea?" Came the voice of the old man from what the younger man assumes to be the kitchen "I mix some new herbs together, I really do hope it will make the taste sweeter" he says while taking a sip, the young man was about to decline the offer but got interrupted as the old grandpa spit all the tea he just took in his mouth "I believe I might have mixed some poisoning plants in the new combination" he states again as calmly as ever.

The man couldn't believe his ears, was this good for nothing old man really a professional healer? It's true this village was his home but he never got the chance to meet the healer himself, because he would always go to the healer's student, Maya when he got hurt and all, but she was gone and the young lady needed medical attention right away.

"Hahaha, good I didn't swallow it, I might have died there" the old man laughed completely forgetting about his guest.

"Old man, can you really heal her?"

The Old Man just stared at the man with a very confused look "who?" He asked.

Shocked was writing all over his face. Did he actually forget about the injured girl on his bed? He then pointed to the girl on his bed "this lady, can you really heal her?" He asked again expecting this time for him to answer.

"Oh-oh-oh that's why she was on my bed!"

The man face palms, isn't obvious why she was there?

"So can you really heal her?" he asks once again.

"Boy, are you doubting me?" He stares at the boy as if trying to intimidate him

"Yes" is his blunt reply

The healer fell down, broken by a simple word "how could you boy?"

"Just do your job already" he growled annoyed by this old man, and he just met him today!

The old man went to the girl's side and inspected her injuries once again not before telling the boy to leave and as he was told the boy left. Leaving the young lady he found at the beach with a completely untrustable healer. But what could he do? Nothing really, just wait and pray for her.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Scarlet

* * *

The loud sound of two voices talking made the newly healed girl woke up.

Confused as to who they belong to, she decided to open her eyes one by one but got blinded by the brightness of the light. After opening them multiple times she was finally able to adjust them. Now the girl was looking around wondering where in the world she was. It's obviously not the place where she has been living for the past 10 years of her life.

So where in the world could she be? Did someone kidnapped her? If yes why wasn't she chained to something? When you kidnapped someone you want to make sure that they don't escape. Meaning that the girl could leave anytime.

But right as she moves her body out of the warm blanket that was covering her, the young man who was talking with the old healer, quickly came to her side.

"Miss you are still recovering, please lay down"

The silver hair girl blink multiple times before saying in a small voice "W-who are you?"

The young man, surprised that the girl could speak didn't hesitate to answer her " My name's Blake". He said as he helps her back into the bed.

"Oh-oh-oh so Blake is your name" came the voice of the other man. "Why didn't you say that sooner?" He ask

This old man is literally killing Blake, with his stupidity. Why else didn't he tell him what was his name? "Because you didn't ask" growled the man, making the red-eyes girl cover herself in the blanket.

Blake realized that and quickly apologize "Sorry, sorry" He said before sitting down next to the bed "please miss what is your name?" He asks, in the same comfortable voice he used the first time they met at the beach.

The Familiar voice made the girl remember who he is and how she got herself hear. "T-Than . . . Thank you!" She stutter, not comfortable around new people.

Even though he asked for her name she wasn't just going to revile any personal information to a stranger.

Who knows his true identity, he might be one of them. She didn't spend all those years planning her escape to be captured again by a simple mistake, that requires personal information who can be kept hidden from the rest of the world. No, she isn't going to trust them or him, even though she broke it the second she had accept to drink the man's water at the beach.

He blinks before repeating the girl's words " 'Thank you' for what?" He asks.

"F-for saving my life" she stutters again, which made Blake grin at that.

He was pleased knowing that he helps a poor dazzle in distress. Like in those big popular romantic book, but this situation is everything but romantic as he noticed the girls frighten expression. Why was she scared? Did he do something? Maybe he should talk to her when she isn't recovering?

At that thought, Blake got himself off the floor but before leaving he said "Rest! I'm going to come back and check on you tomorrow" now the door was his destination as he continues walking ignoring the old man's who was talking to him.

The old healer, who has yet to present himself decided to confront Blake for his rude behaviour towards him.

Leaving the girl alone, in a stranger's houses.

Relief. That's what she felt when the strangers left her side.

Blake was a sweet person but he had the worst curse possible, being born a man.

They were the cruellest being of this planet.

She would know, as most of her life has been with mans. And as a matter of fact, her life has been hell.

Now, this was the best opportunity to escape. When nobody was here to see her!

Being close to a man, terrified her. Even those who are sweat, like Blake. But you never know their true nature, only once they got you corner and that's when all hell becomes loose, their grip on you is so firm that you could just dream of escaping them.

But she somehow did it, and now they were after her. She must not trust anyone!

Which is why the girl wasn't just going to listen and stay in bed. No. She was going to escape. And somehow find a boat and live this island.

As the girl took the blanket off, she discovered something that she didn't pay any attention before. Her body. It was clean of dirt and sweat that she had accumulated and her newly acquired wounds where covered with thick layers of bandages, covering all of her body in white. She then decided to bring her hand into her unique silver hair and as expected, it wasn't greasy like the last time she had felt it, but clean and smooth, like all those other girls who were free. Unlike her.

Who cleaned her? Was it Blake? It didn't occur to the girl that she was wasting precious time, the realization strikes her only when the door open to revile the old man who decided to leave with Blake, not too long ago.

Why was he back?

Did he forget something?

Was he the owner of this house?

That would definitely make sense.

Out of nowhere, her stomach decided to make the loudest and embarrassing growled ever imagine, giving the biggest fright to the old man, who just walk in his house.

The girl's embarrassment was visible through her reddish cheeks, like a 'living tomato', was what the old man thought when he got over the loud noise.

"Oh-oh-oh it looks like you are a hungry young lady!" he said while walking to the girl's side whit a plate full of different kinds of fruits. Where did he even get that from? "Which one would you like to eat?" He asks the girl.

She was perplexed, why was he giving her free food? And a choice, never would they allow her to choose what kind of food she wanted. What was up with this man? There has to be a catch somewhere. It might be poisoned! Thought the girl. It doesn't matter if the man is old or young they are all evil being.

She shook her head around, giving him the answer that she didn't want any.

But once again her stomach growled disagreeing with her, making the girl flush of embarrassment again. The old man started laughing at that. What's with this girl? Why would she lie, when in fact she was starving?

But the clueless girl just stares, not knowing what to do in this situation. Should she laugh with him? Or would that make him mad?

"Hahaha . . . Oh-oh-oh young lady! What's your name?" He asks her, while somehow making the plate of food disappear. Did he forget that he came to give her food?

As time passes there was still no answer from the girl. Giving your name to strangers was something that she learned to never do long ago. And today wasn't going to be any different.

Well, seeing as there was no sign of answering he decided to name her "Your name shall be Scarlet" the bald man said before adding "because of your fiery red eyes"

She blinks in confusion. He named her. He actually named her a nice name. Unlike the one that she had being given at the begging of her horrible hell life. Scarlet was actually a pretty nice name, better than her real one or her other 'nickname' she got over the years.

Those bastards were going to pay for what they did to her, once she can get stronger that is. But right now, she had to find a way to escape. And fast.

The voice of the old man calling her new found name came through her ears. For how long was he calling her?

"-let. . . Scarlet"

"Y-yes" she stutters still not comfortable around man, but who wouldn't after everything she has been brought?

"Would you like some tea?" He asks her before adding "I mix some very newly found herbs in this combination, I do hope it doesn't end up being poisonous like last time I try, or the time before that, and before" he said while taking a huge sip and quickly spitting everything out. Why? Wasn't it good? "Poisonously sweet!" He exclaims.

Wait, does that mean it was too sweet or that it was poisonous? Is poisonously sweet even a real thing? What is this old man? He seems smart but his action right now proves the contrary.

The old healers said "Don't worry Scarlet, the doctor of this town won't die from some poisonously sweet tea" before leaving to who knows where.

So the bald-headed man was a doctor. Why in the world would he mix some poisonous herbs on his tea?

Quickly forgetting that matter, the girl knew that now was her chance to escape, and for sure she wasn't going to blow it. She is escaping no matter what!

* * *

 **here is my second chapter I do hope you are all enjoying this story so far :)**

 **And thank you so much for all of you who are actually reading this story, thanks a lot, I super duper love you!**

 **follow, favourite or even review XD**

 **Please, it makes me happy knowing that people actually like my story *begging desperately***


	3. Chapter 3

.

..

...

3: Escaping  
...

..

.

* * *

As time passes, there was no sign of the doctor coming back. Scarlet quickly got off the bed and ran to the closest closet. Looking and searching for a coat, that could cover her almost naked body. Who was thankfully covered by bandages.

Her only priority was to leave and escape, fixing her attention to that she could care less about reopening her newly healed wounds. Which probably took a long time for the doctor to heal plus bandages it all. Why did that doctor even do that? It's not like she asks for his help, so why? Her heart started beating so fast as she realized the possibility of hin working for them. He probably wants the boss's money! Or the boss already put a bounty on her head!

Fear came through her again, her heart didn't want to stop beating, and her though drive in one direction only. Escape. She must escape! Before it's too late.

But for that she needed a coat to cover all of her bandages before going outside, it would definitely be suspicious if some stranger walks around an unknown village full of bandages. She might attract some more unwanted attention and maybe make their job easier. For sure she doesn't want that.

While thinking too much, the handle of the door nearly broke due to her firm grip. Making it clear for Scarlet that she had recovered some of her strength and from past experiences, her body needed a lot of time and rest to recovered, due to all the abuse she went through . . . Just for how long has she been recovering in this house? Maybe her wounds were already heald? It is possible due to her mysterious healing ability that she used to possess in her younger ages. Maybe it somehow reaper on this tragic time? IMPOSSIBLE! if yes then it would have helped her years ago!

Making it impossible to know for how long she had stayed in this unknown house. Now that was scary. What if because of her lack of maintaining time, they already found her? What if they were just waiting for her outside? What if the old man was working with them? And Blake?

This is all because of her weak and stupid body who needed to survive with blood. If she didn't have blood she could have continued without a care in the world. Her wounds wouldn't have affected her as much as it did. But no she had to collapse on the sand and be brought here by Blake and heald by a mysterious healer who seems to have amnesia.

Finally, after so long of searching, she found a big coat in one of the many boxes, who stood in the corner of the stranger's closet. It was a dark kind of dirty green and surprisingly long compared to the height of the old man. Why would he have something like this? Those are just some of many questions that you would never get an answer to.

She quickly covers her self with the coat and ran outside. Not carrying about the mess she made or the fact that she had just smacked the door shut. She didn't care about it, she was free. She is escaping!

If they don't appear.

That thought made the girl realized her mistake, she was too excited to leave that she completely forgot about being sneaky and not making a noise or about the fact that they could be outside right now. The mistake was made. Now she was just waiting for them to find her and bring her back to that hell hole. But as minutes pass nothing happen, surprising Scarlet. Where they actually on the island or not?

It seam not.

Letting out a big breath of relief before continuing on walking instead of running. They weren't here so she had no one to run from.

Her stomach growled for the third time today, she really needed to find herself some food who isn't from a man. Actually, anything that is, from a man will not be accepted for the young lady. Except for that one fateful mistake, at the beach.

Deciding to not think about it the girl continues on marching on the pathway while not making eye contact with the village who were probably wondering who she was, why is her hair so silvery or even about her eyes. It's times like this that she wish to have a hood . . . no never mind, scratched that, her only wish is to disappear from this evil word, that and that only. Why was she even alive? Who was she really? Why where they so opposes with her in the first place? Can someone really answer her question?

Not long after, she heard a familiar voice "Waittttttt upppppp! Scarlettttttt! You for-" What in the world?

The girl turns her head to find the person who adopted the name 'Scarlet' due to her fiery red eyes.

What did he want? Could it be that he was, in fact, working for them? And now he had to take her back inside the house before the big boss arrives? Or else he might get killed?

Panic was going through her veins.

No way in hell is she going to let him take her, or even wait for him!

Now she was running full speed ahead leaving the old doctor in the dust.

Not caring where she went or about the questioning glares the villager gave her. She only knew that the further away, the better it was.

Running and running on an unknown island was dangerous, never knowing where you are and who you might meet was also a really big problem. Only for someone that was running away, but what else could she do except running? She couldn't sit back and let the Doctor bring her back to them, no way is that gonna happen!

Her legs were getting tired by the second, proving her that physical activity wasn't for her. Her body couldn't endure any more of this crazy running and her lack of food wasn't helping at all. But her life was on the line right now, so if she has to run, she will run!

But again her shaken body disagreed with her as big cramps attacked her lower abdomen and her growling stomach was making it more painful. Why, just why didn't she take something from the doctor? Her fear of man was literally killing her!

Her visions became blurry and her breathing heavier. Her rib cage felt like it was shocking the air out of her. What is going on? Was this the side effect of hunger? Probably, no one really knows just for how long she hadn't eaten!

Her running quickly became a slow and painful walk. Hands on hips while trying desperately to breathe some air. Her struggle was pointless as her body collapsed on the ground.

Her vision became so very blurry, but she could distinguish a figure from far off, walking closer and closer to her. Who could it be? Was it -

Her thought was cut off as her whole body shuts down.

The person who was walking closer and closer to her was no other than the men who saved her life.

Blake. After so long of searching finally found her.

After the old grandpa had called him and explain everything that happens, he quickly ran to look for her. Not before being attacked by a poster.

Still holding on to it, he couldn't believe his eyes, it didn't feel real how could this young innocent silver hair lady have such a bounty?

Yes, the poster he received on his face was the fiery red-eyes girls bounty.

What did she do to received something like that? who put it on her? Again, some question whiteout answers.

* * *

Bue, bue!

...

Why would Scarlet run away😢😢😢 now she collapsed on the ground!

...

Anyway, sorry for the super long wait it took for me to upload!

...

Pwease you got to help, I don't know what kind of name to give her, plus her bounty😭😭😭😢😢 helppp meeeee guyssss!

...

The bounty has to be smaller than 20 000 bellies, and no idea of the name😭😓😓 help!

...

Anyway I do hope you like it, that it was good, and that it made sense XD

...

Thanks again for reading it!

...


End file.
